


Are You Kidding Me?

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett有个非常棒的团队。团队里的人们团结一致，友善互助，从不打探彼此的隐私。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞属于阿菜，我只是个种地的。

Steve McGarrett有个非常棒的团队。团队里的人们团结一致，友善互助，从不打探彼此的隐私。

这也就是为什么，Steve和Danny的属性至今不明。

他们发现Chin是个Omega是很久以前，而且还是买一赠一的那种。当时他的信息素让给他送抑制剂的Kono都差点崩溃——当然，他们于是也就顺带知道了Kono是个Alpha。按理说心思缜密如Chin是不会忘记服用抑制剂的，但是不巧那天他的脖子上被绑了个炸弹，于是也就另当别论了。

不得不感叹Chin的定力，他作为团队里最年长的人，在这般情况下也沉着冷静，稳如泰山，避免了大家同归于尽亦或是跟自己亲妹妹搞在一起的惨剧。

但是至于Steve和Danny，他们不说，Chin和Kono也就不问。反正用了抑制剂，大家看起来都一样。当然，他们私下里对于这一点还是颇有些好奇心的。

Steve是个Alpha，没人质疑这一点。对于这个，Kono甚至愿意押一万块钱——Adam的一万块钱——不过没人敢押她是错的。他们的boss身为一名SEAL，有着强悍的战斗力和出色的耐力。他如果不是Alpha，Kono都要愧为Alpha了。

然而说到Danny，他们发生了分歧。

“Danny是一名优秀的警探，他的观察力和爆发力都是惊人的，任何真的惹到他的人都会后悔自己的愚蠢。”Chin说，“我认为他是个Alpha。”

“别逗了cuz。你看见他有多宠Grace了吗？还有他对boss的依赖，异性相吸，他一定是个Omega。”

“作为一名医生，我认为他是个向导。”Max的声音插了进来。

“Max，你同人文看多了。”Chin满脸无奈。

“他是不是还有只精神动物？”Kono兴致勃勃。

“是的，是一只仓鼠，布丁品种的。虽然我只是个普通人看不到，但是我有非凡的感知能力……” 他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，再睁开眼时，正对上Chin无奈的眼神：“好吧，我认为Williams警探是个Omega。”Max的表情严肃而正经，“他有一些……敏感。这是一个Omega的特征。”

碰巧Steve路过，于是他们招呼他过来。

“怎么了？”Steve扬眉，“你们又偷偷摸摸地搞啥呢？我的生日好像不是最近吧。”

Chin笑着侧过头，Kono斜着眼瞥他，而Max一字一顿地问：“McGarrett少校，你认为Williams警探是Alpha还是Omega？”

Steve的眉毛抽动了一下。“……Omega。”他盯着他们看了两秒，十分肯定地回答。

三比一，于是Danny是个Omega这件事就这样被大家默认下来了，在他本人毫不知情的情况下。

他们两个还真是天作之合。每当看到这两个人又打情骂俏的时候，Kono都会暗中点头。哪天该催他们两个去结婚了。

 

Kono第一次严肃认真地提出这个问题是在一次枪战过后。

“Five-0！快缴械投降！”Steve当先喊出这句话，而回应他的是敌人劈头盖脸的一通轰炸。

“看来没什么用，aha？”Danny和他躲在同一辆车后，即使是这种情况也依旧不忘调侃他。

“You're very helpful.”Steve夸奖了Danny——他就权当这是夸奖好了——从掩体里走出去，变换着路线在枪林弹雨中强行靠近那座房子。

“你不要命了，混蛋？！”他真以为自己是Alpha就可以抵御子弹了还是怎么着？这个白痴！Danny冲他大吼着，拼命地替他吸引更多注意力。“Kono！”他唤着，语气里充满了焦急。

“我在努力！”Kono稳稳地端着狙击枪。瞄准，开枪。很好，干掉一个，还有两个目标。

Chin从车后面探出头来，抽空往楼上开了几枪，于是迎来了一打子弹带着风声的热烈欢迎，只好又缩回去。

Steve继续往前靠近着，这迫使Danny也跟着他往前挪。在一枪毙命弄断了那么多次线索之后，这次他们得留个活口。然而他们的射击技术都太强悍了，没办法，留个活口比把他们全送去天堂——哦不，地狱——难多了。

在Kono又爆掉一个可怜蛋的头的时候，Steve已经绕上了二层阳台，像一只伟大的狩猎者一样从背后靠近那仅剩的最后一人。他看见他拿起什么东西，在他作出反应之前一拉，然后抛了出去。

“Danny，小心！！！”Steve的脑海里有什么东西一闪而过，在扑倒那个该死的混蛋的同时，竭尽全力地大吼了出来。

然后他就听到了一声巨响，烟尘弥漫，隐约看到一个身影往后被重重地抛下。Steve掏出手枪，不假思索地对着始作俑者的大腿就是一枪，换来一声尖利的哀嚎。“如果他有什么事，我第一个毙了你。”他眉毛都没有动一下，冰冷的手铐“卡蹦”一声扣牢。Steve向前两步，直接从二楼翻了下去。

去他妈的线索。

 

“或许他能完全恢复，但前提是他能醒来。”

Steve拉了把椅子坐在Danny的床边，将头深深地埋在两臂之间。他的身旁，Danny安静地躺在床上，双目紧闭，金色的发丝有些凌乱。

“Hey, boss.”Kono站在门口犹疑了许久，终于还是下定决心走了进去。“他有醒来的迹象吗？”

“还没有。”Steve黯然，“凶手怎么样了？”他的目光始终没有从Danny身上移开。即使是Cath离开的时候，Kono也不认为从他的脸上看到过这样的表情。

“Well，他大量失血，依旧处于昏迷中，应该不会比Danny更快醒来。”Kono沉默了一会儿，轻轻地问：“你有没有考虑过，和Danny在一起？如果他挺过来了的话。”

Steve总算肯侧头看看她。Kono看到他眼中完全没有试图掩饰的担忧，脆弱和疲惫。“他值得拥有一个优秀的Alpha陪伴他，护他周全，而不是一个糟糕透了的搭档。”

“别自责了，不是你的错。”Kono拍拍着这个男人结实的后背。他背负了太多东西了。“咱们干警察这行的，也只能把握眼前的幸福吧。”

 

在Danny恢复了他的活蹦乱跳之后，Steve也宣告满血复活。这两个人依旧名不正言不顺地在各种时间，各种地方，闪瞎所有人的狗眼。

“你俩能不能领完证之后再秀恩爱？”在所有人赏了他俩一记白眼之后，Mary抗议道，“我还指望有生之年能抱上小侄子呢，他可以和Joan做个伴。”

“可是我喜欢女孩。”Steve说。

Mary逗弄着怀里的孩子：“好啊，那就给Joan生个小表妹吧，一言为定。”

“Hey！”被无视了的金发警探气鼓鼓地瞪大了眼睛，“我怎么……我怎么就跟他生孩子了？”

“呃，在你俩结婚之后？”Chin扬起半边眉毛。

“谁会想跟这只野兽结婚啊！”他撅起嘴，笑了下，“我们又不合适。”

Steve的心不为人知地抽动了一下。他平静地看了他一会儿，移开了视线。

 

遇到困难就放弃不是SEAL的风格，更不是Steve的风格。尽管心存疑虑，但是我们的少校很多时候比他的搭档更加固执。

“Danny……”

“Steve，我看见你是从现场拿的了！把它放回去，那是证据！”Danny几乎是吼叫着，这个人简直不可理喻。

“拜托，现场有至少二百枚戒指，少一个又不碍事。”

“放、回、去。”Danny咬牙切齿。用偷来的戒指求婚？搞毛啊。

Steve只得悻悻地把那个他挑出来的最好看的戒指放了回去。他没钱，这可真要命。

 

这是一次解救人质的行动。他们凄惨的人质，一个Omega，非常不巧地，发情了。他们必须赶在那群该死的Alpha轮了她之前把她救出来。

靠近门边的时候，就连Chin也不好过，感到压力巨大。从门缝里溢出的不仅仅是Omega香甜的信息素——顺带一说是菠萝味的——而已，还有Alpha信息素。这让他不得不分散一部分精力来控制自己的身体。

“Hey，你们就别去了，我一个人可以搞定的。”Steve明显地看出了他们的不适，拦住了他们。

“你确定吗？”Chin不确定地看着他。如果自己都受到这么大的影响，很难想象Steve背负的压力。就算他自控能力再好，也会受不了的吧？

“你是在谋杀你自己，你知道吧？”Danny无奈地注视着他丝毫不知悔改的表情，“我和你一起去，否则天知道你这只野兽会干出什么事来。”

Steve默许了。于是兄妹俩就眼睁睁看着Steve一脚踹开门进去，Danny紧随其后。一阵夹杂着“Danny”这样的叫喊的枪声过后，俩人又干净利索地抬着女受害人上了早就准备好的担架。全过程不到两分钟。

Kono的眼睛都直了，讶异已经盖过了Omega信息素对她的诱惑。

boss之所以为boss，自然是有原因的。

 

天气晴好的下午，Steve和Danny惬意地坐在他的后院里，被海浪声层层叠叠地包裹住。Steve安静地出神了许久，才开口唤了Danny的名字，而Danny侧过头。他歪着头的样子真是可爱到犯规。可就在这时，恼人的手机铃响起了。

“靠。”Steve爆了粗口，“McGarrett? ...I'm on my way.”

车上几次的欲言又止几乎把Danny逼疯。这个家伙到底想要说什么？就不能痛痛快快地说出来么！都这么多年的老夫老妻了，在车上什么没说过？

一下车，Steve就把Danny拖到远处僻静的地方，沿路留下了一串的大呼小叫——“你干嘛？松手你这只野兽！你瞎嘛，案发现场在那边！”

然而Steve刚要开口，就又被别人打断了。

“Williams警探，我认为您应该管好自己的精神动物。”Max气鼓鼓地和Danny对峙，脸上泛着因情绪激动而产生的红晕。

“啥？”Danny上上下下地打量了他一通，怀疑这位可敬的法医今天吃错药了。

“Max，你的资料只是保存不当被耗子嗑了而已，并不是Danny的精神向导……”Chin追了过来，而他的表妹气定神闲地跟在他后面。发现了boss的郁闷却闪动着情愫的表情，意识到了即将发生什么，Kono自然不肯走，挑了个最佳观赏位置冲着她的队长露出了个大大的笑容。

Steve冲着他们三个摆了个嫌弃脸，不过并不很介意。他拉过来满脸不在状况的金毛搭档，脸上洋溢着初恋小男生的傻笑：“Dan，我们在一起吧。”

“嗯……等，等等！”Danny睁圆了眼睛，向后退了一步，“不行！我们……我们不合适。”

他身后的Chin默默往前推了他一把。

“我知道我们不是最好的搭配。”Steve沉声道，“但是这并不重要啊！世界上Omega和Beta结为伴侣的事情也比比皆是……”

Danny的眼睛瞪得更大了，灰蓝色的眸子里满是难以置信：“你不是Alpha嘛？没想到你这个皮糙肉厚的SEAL居然是个隐藏很深的Omega！”

“谁说我是Omega了！”Steve不满地反驳。然后看着对方难以置信的表情，自己忽然也反应过来了什么：“...What?!”

然后他们俩就这样僵持在那里，大眼瞪大眼了足足有十分钟。

Kono带着一脸不忍直视的表情，主动充当了按头小分队队员，满意地看到他们两个没有反抗地贴到了一起。“你们两个Beta，赶紧去结婚吧。”她严肃地说。

于是他们就结婚了。

 

The End


End file.
